Brand new truth or dare five night's at freddy's style
by loveandloyalty365
Summary: The brand new and improved truth or dare with your host sassy the cat my NEW OC! Also PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND THAT SOMETIMES BONNIE IS A GIRL IN THIS ONE I KNOW HE IS A BOY!
1. chapter 1- foxica dare

**Hi guys so since I got a few dares so far, i'm gonna start with one for today. Here we go! Btw Sassy is my OC."Also plz once again give a shout out to this girl she is the one who re-writed this Fnafmlpchicken.**

Sassy started to walk up to Foxy. Sicken Foxy waves 'hi' with his hook. "I have a dare." She pulls out a card from the suggestion box. There are two themes, truth and dare. She reads the dare, saying, "'I dare Foxy to kiss Chica xx'. This dare is by FazbearDiva22 and FNAFfandom." She thought Foxy would be blushing, but no, he only said, "Arr, that's it? That be easy! Me be goin' out with Chica? Me don't see anything wrong with that!" Sassy crossed her arms and says this sassy, "Okay then do it."

Sassy and Foxy's just waiting for the chicken right by the kitchen door. "Chica! Lass! Can me tell ye something?" Foxy said. "One sec, i'm in the kitchen!" Chica replies, banging pots and pans. A fews seconds later, she came out. "What's up?" She said. "We have a dare for you...and Foxy." Sassy said. "Ye have to kiss me..." Foxy said. "Okay, i'm read-" but Foxy's just too ready to do the dare he already kissed her, slowly. "Mmmmm..." Suddenly it gets heavy. They start sticking out their tongues and lick each other and spit at each other happily. Sassy then turns away and gets disgusted. She yelled, "DEAR MOTHER OF NEPTUNE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP UGH". And they did, looking at Sassy with shrinking pupils like they were shocked. "Yarr, we done ye can look lass geez." Foxy said with a frown look. "I'm gonna puke..." Sassy puts one hand on her mouth because of what she just saw made her run to the bathroom. One second later, Chica looked at Foxy saying, "I think we grossed her out." Suddenly Sassy yelled from the bathroom, "YA THINK?!". The fox and chicken then went to normal and do whatever they're gonna do.

 **Lol how was that? Did you like it? There will be more truth or dares coming soon!**  
 **~loveandloyalty365 AND Fnafmlpchicken**


	2. Chapter 2- freddy and goldie

**Freddy (Truth): What are you doing in the girls bathroom?**  
 **Golden Freddy (Dare): Kiss me and I give you more mayo**

 **FREDDY (TRUTH): WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?**

Sassy was just walking pass by the bathroom door. She noticed it was opened, so she walked in, saw Freddy, and shrieked, "AHHHH FREDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM?" Freddy jumped as well and lied, "Oh, I was just getting some soap!" He smiled nervously. Sassy raises an eyebrow cause she knows that he's lying. "Liar, Mr. Cawthon stocked some soap there that morning, and for your information, you are an animatronic. You can't use the bathroom nor your hands. So why are you here?" She said, proving him wrong. Freddy then blushes. "Uhhhh..." He then runs past Sassy, goes to the security office with no Mike inside. "Phew...i'm safe." He said with relief as he wipes a sweat. He closed the office door, but before he could press the buttons to close two more doors, Sassy snuck in with her kitty skills, because she's a cat. She popped out at him and said, "HAHA NICE TRY FAZBEAR!" Freddy screamed internally while opening the office door and running all the way. Sassy sat on the chair and said, "Hehe always leave them running." She layed back herself on the chair to relax.

 **GOLDEN FREDDY (DARE): KISS ME AND I GIVE YOU MORE MAYO.**

Sassy's just at the dining area reading her truths and dares from the suggestion box. When she got ready, she called Golden Freddy. When he came in, she said, "Hey Goldie! I have a dare for you!" Goldie then teleports to the seat and asks what the dare is. Sassy replied, "Well, you have a fan. They want you to kiss them!" She didn't tell who the fan is. Goldie then gets pretty excited and says, "Oh really who?" Sassy then calls out the fan. "COME ON OUT, MOXY!" Moxy suddenly came out from the security room. Goldie greets, "Oh hi Moxy." He smiles. Moxy blushes, "Hi." Then it became a conversation

"I heard you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes I did but you-"

Moxy suddenly gets cutted off by Goldie's kissing that's passionate, so she kisses back.

"Aww, how cute!" Sassy watches. The two kissers stopped and glared at her. Moxy stares back and says, "...I go leave now!" She smiles nervously and zooms.

"Here Goldie. I want you to have this." Moxy pulls out three packets of mayo and gives it to him. Goldie blushes and says, "I love mayo. Thank you so much!" He felt appreciated. Finally they start kissing again, without the cat watching.

 **Thanks to casie the cool cat for the truth or dare! Bye!**  
 **~loveandloyalty365 AND** **Fnafmlpchicken**


	3. Chapter 3- A fronnie dare

**Dare: "I dare Freddy and Bonnie to make out passionately in the closet for 1 hour."**  
 **Also guys my Bonnie is a girl okay? Enjoy!~loveandloyalty365 and Fnafmlpchicken**

Sassy is just at the security office with Mike and Freddy, waiting for Bonnie. "Hey Freddy, it's dare time." She said. "Oh God what is the dare?" Freddy doesn't want it to be something...well, dizzy or more challenging. She memorized the dare from the suggestion box. "To kiss Bonnie in the closet-" She gets cutted off. "Okay-" then Freddy gets cutted back by Sassy honking his nose. "Let me finish. For one hour." Freddy's face turned shocked. "F-f-f-for one hour?!" Freddy putted both hands on his cheeks. "Gee, I like Bonnie but...for one hour?!" Sassy then does a puppy face. "Aww, come on Fweddy, fwor the fwans?" Sassy meowed in a baby voice. Mike then snickers in the background while Freddy responding to the cat, "Ugh, fine..." The bear then leaves. Mike walks to Sassy and said, "Wanna follow him?" Sassy responds, "Uh, heck yeah!" Sassy and Mike then follows Freddy.

After 10 seconds of following, they both looked at Freddy and Bonnie by peeking out from the backstage door. Bonnie was just chatting with Chica and Foxy, when Freddy came in, saying, "Hey guys, hey Bonnie!" Freddy looks at the purple bunny. "Hi Freddy!" Bonnie smiles. She's really glad to see him. "I...um...got a dare saying I have to kiss you." Freddy said. Bonnie then blushes pink. "Okay s-s-sure..." She agrees with hesitant. "But...for one hour." Freddy scratches his head nervously. "Oh um, sure, I guess..." Bonnie said. Sassy and Mike then walked into the scene. Mike opened the supply closet with a happy face. "Okay you two, go ahead and get in that closet." Sassy said. Freddy and Bonnie walked in, holding hands, and went in. Sassy then reminds them for only an hour. "We know!" Is what the two animals said. Mike then shuts the door calmly.

"Was that really the dare, lass?" Foxy said. "Yep!" Sassy smiles. "So...are we just gonna stay out here and wait for an hour?" Mike asks while looking around. "Nah, let's play some cards...poker or whatever." Sassy said. "Let's go!" Everyone said except the cat. "I'll go get the cards and meet you guys at the dining table! Later." Mike runs to the office. 30 seconds later, he came in with the cards and they started to play at the dining table.

Meanwhile...

Freddy is just standing there, staring at his bunny saying, "So...I guess we-" Suddenly things get a bit disturbing as they do the dare (I can't tell you MA isn't allowed here).

An hour later, Sassy got all Aces while everyone groans. Goldie then teleports out of nowhere being nosy and saying, "Hey guys, watcha doing?" Sassy responded with one word, "Cards.". Goldie stares at the cards and says, "Oh, I see. Let me guess...you won?". Mike said with average voice, "She cheated to be exact." "You mad bro?" Sassy laughs. Foxy didn't laugh. Instead he said, "Yeah we all arrr we lose to you." "Well maybe next time you will win. Who knows?" Sassy said, being fair. "Yeah by the way where's Freddy and Bonnie?" Goldie looks left and right then disappears to look for them. Suddenly they hear disturbing noises and they spot Bonnie and Freddy walking sideways, with a disgusting move. "Umm...guys, I only said kiss, not eww!" Sassy corrects. The two lovers stopped and stare. "We know." Freddy smiles. "But things went deeper..." Bonnie said with her hand going down, also smiling. "Now if you excuse us, we will be on stage." Freddy walked with Bonnie, holding hands, going to the stage.

Goldie then teleports back to where he came from. "Uh, did I miss something?" "It was a dare, a dare to kiss in the closet for one hour." Mike then fixes his hat and said, "I guess they did more than just kiss haha." Mike said. "Yeah." Goldie and Sassy answered.

 **Thank you ZachTheAngel who suggested this dare! More truth or dares are coming soon!**  
 **~love and loyalty365 and Fnafmlpchicken**


End file.
